Nitro Bomber XL
The Nitro Bomber XL is a al gun available to Lance in . Description The Nitro Bomber XL is a very large caliber weapon, possibly a cannon or a rocket launcher. The oversized trigger suggests that the mechanism to release the blow requires a lot of strength. The large ring on the back of the gun could be for opening the barrel to reload the gun, practically a breech-loading gun, quite typical for cannons and rocket launchers. The Nitro Bomber XL is made out of a gray metal and has visible wiring along the center of the gun. The Nitro Bomber XL is a strong offensive Bomb gun. Aside from its sizable bonus, the Nitro Bomber XL also provides a pitiful but does have a small boost to both defenses. At level 5, it gets the ability to counterattack with Energy Bomb. The Nitro Bomber XL is also capable of inflicting , though this is a minor benefit and the gun should instead be focused on magical damage. While Airstrike's heavy cooldown time means that it won't be able to attack with full power most the time, the Nitro Bomber XL is a strong weapon nonetheless. In comparison to the other Bomb elemental guns in EBF5, the player may prefer to use the Desert Scorpion due to its ability to automatically foes, allowing it to inflict greater damage than the Nitro Bomber XL would on a non-Dry target. The Heavy Claw on the other hand is more suited for a physical build. The Nitro Bomber XL resists , and . None of these become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in No Man's Land, on the same screen as the Mineshaft Maze entrance, the way to reach the chest is blocked by some stones. The Hammer is required to break them. * * * |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bomb |res3num = long50 |AtkStatusIcon = |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (44%) |AutoSkillPower = 90 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Hand Bomb |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 5 |item32 = Hand Bomb |item32number = 2 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 3 |item42 = Hand Bomb |item42number = 5 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Hand Bomb |item52number = 5 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't cast Air Strike and ignored buffs instead of having a counter. }} * * |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 65% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bomb |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |BonusSkillPower = 180 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AutoSkillPower = 80 |AutoSkillChance = (35%) |item21 = Hand Bomb |item21number = 2 |item31 = Metal Idol |item31icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Metal Idol.png |item31number = 1 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 3 |item42 = Hand Bomb |item42number = 5 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Hand Bomb |item52number = 5}} Trivia *The Nitro Bomber XL's unleash, Nitro Burn, is actually the same as Anna's Nitro Arrow skill, having the same animation (save for the arrow) and effects. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance